


My Lips And Yours (What Heaven Is)

by RydenWayWeekes



Series: 30 Week OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 5, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydenWayWeekes/pseuds/RydenWayWeekes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO SHORT!!! I know! but the prompt was really simple and there's not really much you can write about "Kissing", maybe a visual entry would've done</p></blockquote>





	My Lips And Yours (What Heaven Is)

He slams Ryan against the bunks as soon as they get to their tour bus. Brendon’s hand roams over the other’s neck and tangles on his fluffy hair as he leans down to press their lips together in a desperate kiss. His other hand rests on Ryan’s hip, just above the waistline, rubbing circles on the protruding hipbones. He nips softly at the thinner boy’s lips and a gasp escapes past his lips.

“B-Bren” Ryan pants, already out of breath.

“Mmm, you’ve had my mind going in circles all night long” he whispers in a low voice at Ryan’s ear. He licks the shell of the older boy’s ear and feels him shiver beneath his touch. “You looked so fucking ravishing on stage. You have no idea how hard it was to pull back and keep singing. I just wanted to drop that stupid microphone and grab your wrist” he grabs onto Ryan’s wrist as if to demonstrate his point. “Pull you to me” he continues, pressing closer if even possible in the somewhat confined space. “And kiss you like there was no tomorrow, right in front of all the fans, make them see that you’re only mine” he trails his nose along Ryan’s cheek and pulls back to look him in the eye.

Ryan’s eyes are wide and dark. ‘The size of the moon’ Brendon thinks and continues gazing at the honey-eyed boy. His hair is messed up and standing at odd angles where Brendon was running his hands through it. His mouth swollen from the rough kisses of earlier. Brendon licks his lips because Ryan’s own look so tantalizing, like the red apple Snow White bit into. He flicks his eyes up to see Ryan enthralled with his lips and he smiles softly, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of the other’s mouth.

The kisses start lagging, transforming from short pecks to lingering kisses full of passion. It’s nothing like the rushed kisses from before. There’s no need to rush, they’ve got all night.

**Author's Note:**

> SO SHORT!!! I know! but the prompt was really simple and there's not really much you can write about "Kissing", maybe a visual entry would've done


End file.
